


Home Again

by wulfeyes08



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Domestic Fluff, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Loneliness, M/M, Romance, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfeyes08/pseuds/wulfeyes08
Summary: “How long has it been?”“A week.” He swallowed. “Are you going to kill me?”Hannibal hummed, his fingers stroking across Will’s Adam’s apple. “How would you like to die, mano meilé? Quick or slow? Would you like me to torture you?”“There is no such thing as quick with you, Doctor Lecter.”
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> He's home, after a week away. This was me going, I feel bad for the stabbiest of boys, I should get the other stabby boy back. Also, after this I have a little AU thingy that might be fun to read, maybe, who knows.

Will was pressed into the wall, fingers curling around his throat, a hand holding his wrist captive behind him, the body pressing against his keeping him from moving back. He had been excited to finally be home, to see his husband and dog upon stepping through the door. Only, it hadn’t gone that way. The house had been dead quiet, and not even Chesapeake had come running to greet him. He had felt that something was off, a sense of slight unease having settled into his stomach, and had thought to search the house, worried something had happened. He had felt more than heard the presence behind him, and before he could turn, he was captured and given no time to fight back. It took him a moment to register the scent of familiar cologne. It filled his nose and invaded his lungs, sending heat coiling through his chest and stomach.

“Hannibal?” 

“Who else would it be?” His voice was all deception, always falling into a faux calm when he was angry or irritated. He never yelled; he didn’t have to. Now he stood pinned, mind working to find a way to pacify his husband. “It’s good see you.” Lips brushed his neck. He could feel Hannibal shaking. It was slight, but there.

“You too.”

“How long has it been?”

“A week.” He swallowed. “Are you going to kill me?”

Hannibal hummed, his fingers stroking across Will’s Adam’s apple. “How would you like to die, mano meilé? Quick or slow? Would you like me to torture you?” 

“There is no such thing as quick with you, Doctor Lecter.”

Teeth nipped at his ear, getting a small jolt of surprise from him. “I prefer to take my time with you, Will, to have you at my mercy, begging.”

“For forgiveness?”

“Yes, forgiveness.” He turned Will, face mere inches away, hot breath brushing his lips, hands braced against the wall. 

There hidden behind the aggravation, was relief. Putting on a mask was what Hannibal did best, he could appear anyway he wished, but he couldn’t hide his emotions from Will, no matter how hard he tried. He smiled as he reached up and took Hannibal’s face in his hands, pulling him down so their foreheads touched. “You can admit to missing me.” He rubbed their noses together. “I missed you too. I think we may have each other spoiled. I can’t sleep well without you, it’s cold and lonely.”

“There is an emptiness.”

Will kissed him, licking into his mouth, tasting and enticing him. He was pulled forward, crushed tightly to his husband. Frustration gave way to gentleness, and Hannibal pulled back, allowing them both to breathe. “You can still kill me if you like.” Will teased. “But if you do, you’ll never get your gift.”

“You brought me something?”

“As a way to apologize for being absent.” 

“What a coincidence, I found you something as well.”

“What is it?”

“You, first.”

“If you’ll let me go, I’ll show you.”

“If I must.”

Hannibal went into the kitchen, while Will retrieved the wrapped present. They met at the couch, the former with drinks, one of which he handed to Will, and a package of his own. They dropped down next to each other, Hannibal crowding close as he sat his glass on the coffee table and they exchanged gifts. Will couldn’t help but watch the way his fingers carefully removed the paper. There was so much grace in him. When he revealed the leather-bound journal, Will allowed his eyes to flick up and take in his expression. He was smiling, looking rather amused at the goat etched into the front of it. “Open it.” 

He flipped to the first page. “Thank you for seeing me, cher. You are my guiding star.” He looked to Will. “A guiding star?”

“I look to you when I don’t know where else to go, when I feel the weight of everything come crashing down on me. My empathy, my fears, my own selfish wants all seem inconsequential when I have you. You brought me to realization after realization until I was forced to accept who and what I was. My guiding star, my frustrating guiding star, I hope you’ll forgive me and let me make everything up to you.”

Hannibal shook his head as he sat the journal down. “I should be the one asking your forgiveness. What a childish way to respond to being alone. Love is complicated for me. I want to monopolize every moment of your existence, yet I know I cannot. If I forgive you, will you also forgive me?”

“I’ll have to think about it while I open this.”

“Very well.” 

Will had the paper off in a matter of seconds, and he examined the book, bound in red with an insignia etched into the front. He ran his fingers over it, thinking it looked familiar. “Wait, isn’t this…”

“My family crest.” He turned more to face Will, reaching out as he did so to rest a hand on top of his. “I couldn’t think of any material thing you might want. You never ask for anything, you are remarkably self-sufficient. I thought about it, about what I could give to show my devotion to you.” He took the book gently from Will. “I had the cover custom made, and inside…” he flipped the book open, revealing his own handwriting, “is me. Every memory, every sin, every regret, every part of me is in here. It’s for you, and only you, my life laid bare.”

“You didn’t have to go so far.”

“I did, you deserve to know, even if it kills me.”

Will looked back down at the book, smiling warmly. For Hannibal, every moment of openness was a moment that could lead to betrayal and emotional pain, yet he had sacrificed his heart and dignity to deliver such a personal gift. His eyes found Hannibal’s again, his tone playful. “I think I need a little bit more convincing.”

“For?”

“If you want me to forgive you.” 

“I see,” he replied as he sat the book atop the journal, “then allow me to take a more direct approach.”

~

They relaxed on the couch, shower-damp and sated. Hannibal lay on top of Will, head resting on his chest, arms locked around him so he couldn’t escape. A movie played quietly on the TV and Will ran his fingers up and down Hannibal’s back, further soothing him. His monster was once again satisfied, able to fully enjoy their reunion. “How was work?” Will asked. 

“Everyone asked about you, apparently you are their favorite.”

“Did they tell you that?”

“It was implied.”

Will huffed out a laugh. “I see, I don’t blame them.”

“Neither do I, my presence can be…”

“Intimidating?”

“Overwhelming.”

“That it can.” Something else suddenly occurred to him. “Where’s Chesapeake?”

“Claire’s.” He raised his head. “Were you afraid I’d done something to him?”

“No, you may be prone to bouts of boredom and a need to chase down whoever crosses you, but I know you would never do something like that. You’re a monster, but not that kind of monster.”

“I wanted time alone with you, and she was more than willing to watch him.”

“How long?”

“A couple of days, more than enough for you to make up for leaving me bored and alone.”

“Are you sure you can keep up with me?”

“I am more than equipped to do so.” He sat up, straddling Will’s hips, hands catching his wrists and pinning them. He leaned down, smirking. “You should be the one worried, mano meilé.”

Will raised up enough to bite at his husband’s lower lip. “I’m terrified.”

“Perfect.”


End file.
